Secrets
by CastielInMyPants
Summary: Mainly a MegxCas Fic. Cas shot up out of bed,"Cas! Cas!" Meg said "calm down it's okay" she was patting his back there were tears in his eyes. "Hey...Clarence...it's okay. I'm-I'm here.." Meg said, she may not be a demon anymore but she's not that good at human skills. "Damn these feelings..." She whispered to herself. Cas was still shaking and tears were still falling. R&R Please
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

This is rated m+ for mature, it is a. Megstiel, Sabriel and Jo/Dean fanfiction yes I do ship destiel but I also love megstiel. This story is taking place after Dean and Sam have closed the gates of hell but when they did a lot of souls escaped from Heaven and Hell including Meg's. When Meg's soul got out of hell she became human in her meatsuit (yea I know this inst all correct but I don't care.) The angels have not fallen in this story. LET ME REPEAT THE ANGELS HAVE NOT FALLEN! Only Cas has fallen and he has almost no memory of everything but he has some recollection. The main thing about Cas is that he's almost insane. He is very quiet and he has anger and depression problems at times, So does Meg but she's better at controlling it than Cas does. Cas is very protective over Meg, The Bottom line is that the mood swings that Cas and Meg have are from the process of becoming human. Also some other problems are from the horrible horrors they both faced in heaven and in hell. Keep in mind heaven is ran by Metatron at the moment so when Cas was kept there he has a horrible time. Okay let's get started shall we... :)

* * *

"Meg?" Cas was screaming.

Cas was running through black smoke calling Megs name. Meg was screaming at the top of her lungs for Cas, Cas could hear her but couldn't reach her, tears were rolling down his kept running but t got harder and harder to reach her. He saw her die then he woke up screaming.

It was all a dream.

* * *

Cas shot up out of bed

"Cas! Cas!" Meg said "calm down it's okay" she was patting his back there were tears in his eyes.

"Hey...Clarence...it's okay. I'm-I'm here.." Meg said, she may not be a demon anymore but she's not that good at human_ skills. _

_"Damn these feelings..."_ She whispered to herself.

Cas was still shaking and tears were still falling, he has had these nightmares about her, Dean and Sam for months and he would always wake up in a cold sweat and uncontrollable sobbing and shaking. He looked over at her with tears in his eyes.

She pitied him, "Cas...I'm so sorry this is happening." she spoke in a soft tone as she put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him on the lips.

"It's all gonna be okay, see touch me" she grabbed his hand and placed it on her cheek, He smiled.

"See I'm here. I'm real. It's me Cas...I'm safe" she said as he wiped his eyes.

"I'm-I'm sorry Meg I ju-I just don't know what to do and I can't get rid of these dreams." Cas replied. Meg looked at him with sorrowful eyes

"don't worry Clarence, it'll All work out"

She was now back in her sarcastic and sassy tone, she looked at the clock; it was 7:30 AM.

"Well I guess we better get up." She said.

"All of this sleeping is horrible" Cas said with a chuckle as he took Meg's hand.

"Meg..I have grown quite..uhm-" she stopped his words with a kiss. "Shut up Clarence." She said.

He looked at her like he was hurt

"Don't forget just because I'm not a demon doesn't mean I'm not cold natured." Meg scoffed.

"Maybe I can change that.." Cas shot back. "Maybe, with more of the Pizza man..." Cas pulled her closer and grabbed her behind.

He surprised himself; what's gotten into him, he shouldn't have these dirty thoughts. He needed to control himself but it seemed like it was so hard to not think lustfully toward Meg. Hell they have slept in the same bed; for the past month he may add.

"Well well well! Look who decided to get up!" Dean said as Sam and himself walked in.

Cas quickly let go of Meg and his cheeks went red as he took his hands off Meg and put them behind his back and acted like that didn't just happen.

Meg looked over to Cas "what is it Clarence? A little shy?"

He looked over to her with a _"shut up"_ look in his eyes. Dean and Sam burst out laughing.

"You guys are getting funnier and funnier as you become human." Dean said.

"We'll pretty boy it's not like we're used to it!" Meg snapped back.

"Don't get all butt hurt princess. I was just joking around." Dean replied.

Meg rolled her eyes "I'm going to get some coffee."She said as she left the room to go into the kitchen.

Dean looked at Cas with a smirk "so you still...holier than thou or you..."

"Shut up dean!" Cas snapped back, he was so mad he punched a wall.

"Look Cas, were sorry" Sam said to try to calm Cas down.

"No Sam! Your not, you do not understan-"

Dean cut him off. "Cas were tying!" Dean yelled

"no you're not. You are sitting here making fun of me and not helping." Cas snapped back.

Dean and Sam knew Cas was being to sensitive to what was happening but Dean tried to ignore it. Meg walked back into the room

"is there a problem boys?" Meg asked a bit to innocently.

"Shut up Meg!" They all yelled in sync.

She could see Cas was red in the face and he was starting to get angry, which was not good for him. Cas was not in as great of a condition as Meg. Meg was shot out of hell like a bunch of other random souls when the gates were closed but all Cas did was fall and he's basically a human and he has almost none of his memory and not to mention and Angel falling from grace is not a great experience for anybody.

"Look Cas; Sam, Meg and I are going on a hunt and-" Dean said soothingly to Cas until Dean was interrupted by Meg

"why is it a good idea for me to go?" Meg said worried

"why you scared sweetheart? If you guys are gonna be here living with us in our place for hunters your going to need to hunt." Dean said

"I'm willing to help but Cas needs me- I mean us. Cas needs us!" Meg yelled in an unsteady voice.

Dean laughed; "okay, okay I will let you stay out on this one since your little trip back from hell to a human was too scary for you" Dean mocked.

Meg got furious and she lashed out by saying "You know what?! You have no idea what its like for a demon down in hell, you have no idea! Lucifer has me, I was in his cage, and guess what pretty boy? Demons get a different show in Hell than human souls do, Lucifer gave me back my soul while I was there, I don't even know why; I'm not a lump of meat! I don't know how I'm somewhat sane! But guess what I saw Jo and Adam..." She said as she saw Deans face go to rage

"oh don't worry though they are fine-" she mocked as Dean shoved her and pined her up against the wall

"Don't you ever talk about Jo! Do u hear me!" Dean was yelling furiously, Meg could almost see fire in his eyes.

"Well she's there. Your precious little Jo is down there and looks like she didn't get out, what a shame." Meg yelled back trying to push him off of her.

"What Did I just tell you! Shut the hell up you whore!" Dean yelled as he slapped her.

Cas ran over to Dean and pulled him of of Meg and slammed him into a bookshelf and it broke.

Cas went to Dean again and grabbed him by the throat and said "Do not hit her. ever!" Cas was yelling at the top of his lungs and there were tears in his eyes.

Dean was tearing up "don't talk about Jo you bitch!" Dean yelled to Meg who was on her knees against the wall now in tears.

Cas let go of Dean and Dean slowly stood up to calm him self down. Cas went over to Meg and helped her up and put his harms around her and she buried her face into his chest and began to sob.

"It's okay Meg, shh it's alright" Cas reassured her and he ran his fingers through her hair.

Sam walked over to Dean to make sure he was okay.

"Meg you shouldn't have said those things about Jo and Adam." Cas said to Meg as he looked over at Sam and Dean for reassurance that he was not trying to pick sides.

Cas's anger just got to him. Even though he just tackled Dean to the wall, Dean understood why. He let go of Meg and he pressed his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes.

"It will all be okay, I'm here alright" Cas spoke to her softly.

She shook her head and kissed him gently on the lips. He smiled and that smile always made her stomach turn and feel all happy inside because she never saw it and she felt since he would smile with her maybe she was one of the few that made him happy.

"I'm going to go back and lay down because I don't feel well" Meg said, and in which this case she wasn't lying, Meg was feeling dizzy and distressed.

As Soon as Meg left Dean went up to Cas and hit him. "That's for almost killing me you son of a bitch!" Dean yelled.

"Look I'm sorry, I just..when people touch Meg I just can't control my anger, for some reason. Dean I don't know why but I feel like Meg is significant. All I remember is you and Sam and all I know is that you guys helped me and I remember bits.. But in my heart I know Meg is significant." Cas said as he looked at the ground.

Dean looked at Cas "Cas I think what u are feeling is love, maybe even lust." Dean replied with a smile.

"Look Dean I know what it's like to love, I'm not heartless...I just really want to be able to define my emotions better and all I was saying is that Meg is important to me and it's hard for me to understand sometimes. " Cas replied as he sat down.

"well Cas I'm glad your trying, it sucks being one of us but you gotta keep going and kick it in the ass." Dean said with his smirk.

Please Please Please Review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel laughed and walked into Meg and his's bedroom. Cas walks in and sees Meg crying, he rushed over to her side.

"'Meg...what's wrong? Please tell me." Cas looked at her with his beautiful blue eyes.

She looks up at him and more tears ran down her face "I see you everywhere! Cas I see you everywhere!" She screamed.

"What meg? What are you talking about? Meg please tell me!" He was now tearing up

"You! Cas I see you. I see you burning and screaming! Cas I see you with Lucifer and he's torturing you." Meg was now sobbing even harder and she couldn't even talk anymore because of all the tears.

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her for a very long time. As the kiss ended tears on both of there faces had disappeared and all that was left is the passion between their body's were pressed against each other.

Meg broke the kiss, "Cas..." He stopped her words with another kiss and he pulled her body towards his chest and started to slide his hands up and down her hips. Meg was thrown off by all of this, She was confused because every time she would try to make love to Cas he would reject the offer and become silent and just go to sleep. He started to grasp her breasts and during he stopped kissing and he looked at them with confusion.

"Why don't I...I would like too, uh."

Meg now felt better, _"Damn Mood swings!"_ She thought

Shee looked at him and smiled giving him a chance to finish as she knew he had no idea how to explain this turned him on. He looked at her again to see if she was going to save him from his confusion but she didn't; she wanted to let him finish.

"Uhhh" he looked down at his hands, "they make me...uh very...ha- happy." Meg smiled.

"They make a lot of men happy." Meg replied with a small laugh as she took his hands off of her breasts.

He looked at her confused once again, "no! wait, I liked doing that!" He said sadly.

"You can do it later on. Come on Clarence you have to control yourself." She said in a giggly tone.

"Well, I..." He started to get frustrated.

"Come on Clarence let's go outside and get some fresh air." They both went outside and stood by the impala.

Meg looked at him and she could tell he was thinking. Thinking really hard, almost like he was seeing something in his head in which he was.

"You have taken care of me before haven't you?" He said as he looked over at her anxiously.

"Well, yea I did. I stayed with you back at that insane asylum...when you lost your marbles a while back." Meg replied trying to keep the tone not so serious.

"You took care of me when nobody else did." Cas said to her, she looked over at him, he wouldn't take his soft blue eyes off of her.

"Look Clarence I did it because we needed you; that's it okay. That's all- we need- we needed you and you needed to be okay because if you weren't okay then-" Meg stopped when she realized Cas was having another memory of the past.

He closed his eyes and started to have a discouraged look on his face, then He opened his eyes again and seemed to be back in the real world.

Cas looked at Meg and said "Meg...you were a Demon then..." Cas scooted closer to her and put his hand on hers and looked into her eyes. "Meg please don't be a demon ever again. Please Meg..."

Meg didn't know what to say. She was completely thrown off by what he had seen in his _"visions"_ but she really didn't know what to reply to him, it's not like it was her choice to become a demon, her soul was sold and she was sent down there. He doesn't know that...he doesn't know her past, and she doesn't want him to know her past.

"Meg?" Cas said worriedly as she snapped back into reality.

"What?" She replied.

"I don't want you to be a demon again." Cas said and he pulled her closer to him.

_"Man does he like to get close to me"_ Meg thought to herself

"Ok- o- okay I won't...I promise angel face." Meg said as she began to go back to her sarcastic and sassy self. It was getting cloudy and they went inside before it started to rain.

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Let me know if there is anything that would make my writing better or anything you want to say! :) Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay Review and Let me Know if this layout of the story is easier to read. I'm also looking for a different title so If you have any ideas let me know and If I like it I will put it in a poll for people to vote the best title! :) Thanks and Enjoy the read!

* * *

Later that night Meg and Cas were getting ready for bed. Cas was glad he could be more comfortable tonight because earlier today Sam told him he could wear boxers to bed because for the past month Cas has kept sleeping in his jeans and he was uncomfortable so he asked Sam what he should do and of course Sam told him he didn't have to sleep in jeans. Long story short Cas felt like he wanted to sleep tonight because he was comfortable

Meg walked in the room she noticed that he has a boner again. She smiled and he looked over at Meg lustful once again. She had on grey shorts with a pink and white stripped bra on and a long and thin black robe over it. Cas has on a white t-shirt and plaid boxers.

Meg looked at him and smiled "you finally figured it out dummy."

"what?" Cas asked confused as he started to look around.

"You found out you don't have to wear pants!" Meg said with a giggle.

"Oh um yea" Cas replied as he felt heat flash across his cheeks.

Meg smiled and walked over to the bed and took of her robe revealing her bra and shorts completely Meg saw that Cas was starting at her breasts once again. She smiled and went over to him. He was sitting up in the bed and she got on top of him and straddled him, she felt him below that 'area' and noticed he was ready. Cas was basically drooling by now and was just staring at Meg. Cas was breathing hard he started flinching every time she touched his bulge. Meg was still on top of him as he placed his hands on her breasts, he started squeezing them and Meg moaned. She wanted him so bad, she has waited so long for him to touch her and love her. Cas had touched her before but not at the right times, This time he has finally got it right.

"Meg. How do I do this?" Cas asked as he broke the silence.

"Just do what you think you should." Meg replied with a small kiss.

Cas took off her bra and she removed his t-shirt and his pants, she was running her hands over his chest. Cas picked her up and put her against the wall, she wrapped her legs around him and they started kissing passionately. He began to tease her by putting his hand down her shorts and rubbing her clit. She moaned every time. After a few minutes of foreplay he laid her on the bed and looked down at her.

"Make love to me Clarence" Meg said in a soft low caring voice.

"Meg before we do this, I Just want u to know...that I- I love you. Meg I love u so much." Cas said as tears rolled down his face.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." Meg started to tear up. "I love you to Clarence. Forever." Meg said as she started kissing the tears off his face.

He smiled and started kissing her neck and down to her lower stomach. Then he took his teeth and bit her shorts and tried to pull them off by his teeth.

"you're so silly." she said giggling

He smiled and he took her shorts off and he kissed her panties all over and took them off and started to lick her clit. She moaned with pleasure once again and fidgeted on the bed each time he would place a kiss or lick her in that area.

"Cas- I...I can't take it anymore get your feathery ass on top of me." Meg demanded as she looked down

Cas looked up and smiled, He slipped back up so they were eye level.

Meg smiled and kissed him. "thanks for that angel face."

"Your welcome." Cas replied with a sweet kiss on the cheek.

They sat up as her legs were wrapped around him and she started to remove his underwear. Suddenly he felt Meg grab his penis and he jumped up.

"woah!" He yelped.

"What? Hey settle down, doesn't that feel good?" Meg soothingly asked.

Cas looked down and saw Meg's hand movie slowly up and down his penis and calmed down as he noticed it was alright and nothing was trying to harm him.

_"Poor little virgin, he doesn't even know what that's like"_ meg thought to herself and she giggled out loud.

"What!?" Cas asked

"nothing just come here." Meg said as she kept hold of him and pulled him directly on top of her.

Cas looked worried. "Come on pizza man you know what to do." Meg said as she looked into his eyes.

Cas smiled a little and said "I suppose I do know or understand what to do to you. Did I do a good job when I was licking- um you?"

Meg started to laugh and rolled her eyes "come on Clarence hurry up before I get bored"

"Meg...I-" Cas replied as he started to get red in the face. He really didn't know what to do first.

Meg looked down and took his penis in her hands and started to rub it on her clit. Cas started to breathe heavily

_"he's gonna cum now? Really cas."_ Meg thought.

He didn't though, he tried to control himself so he could _"last longer"_. He finally decided to take control and grabbed his penis and inserted it inside of her slowly and she gasped with pleasure.

_"finally it was happening"_ she thought.

Cas began to move up and down and began to moan. There skin moved together in sync and they kissed and breathed hot air into each others mouths. Cas began to go faster and faster and Meg could tell he was about to climax and she knew she was too.

"Castiel oh my- Castiel uhmf" she actually started to say Cas's full name .

Cas climaxed and right when she did she did. She noticed that there were tears in his eyes.

"Great he cries during sex..." She thought to herself

He looked at her and stared into her eyes afterwards for a few seconds. Cas stayed inside of her and they kept kissing, soon he came a bit more and then he got off of her. He laid beside her, he was still breathing heavy.

Meg looked over at him "you alright Clarence" Meg asked also out of breath.

"Yea..I'm okay..." He said with a half-smile.

she looked over at him and asked with a smile "Can we cuddle?"

He smiled back and said "I was afraid you wouldn't ask..." He said as she laid her head on his chest and he put his arms around her and they drifted off to sleep and for the first time there sleep was full of dreams of each other, Not just dreams but happy dreams.

* * *

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Meg woke up to the smell of bacon and burnt toast. She looked over and Cas was gone.

_"Wow Cas, way to be a gentleman"_ she thought.

She walked into the kitchen and there was Cas.

"Good morning sunshine!" Cas smiled and ran over to her and kissed her.

_"Damn he looks good after sex"_ she said to herself.

"Okay uhm- I tried to make breakfast...is that oka-" she stopped his words with a kiss.

Dean walked in "Do I smell bacon?"

Sam followed behind Dean, Sam was rolling his eyes. He went over and picked up the toast.

"Nice job on the toast" Sam said sarcastically.

Meg and Cas were still kissing.

"Cas got laid last night did you hear Meg?" Dean whispered to Sam. "

"Dude gross. Just stop." Sam said in disgust "

"Well well well Cas you look like a new man!" Dean said to him.

Cas rolled his eyes and Meg started laughing "getting a little sassy there cas?" She said.

Cas gave her a kiss and told her he was sorry about the burnt toast and she just laughed and helped him make more. Dean and Sam sat down at the table to eat and Cas and Meg made everyone a plate to eat

"So I heard you scream Castiel last night...His full name."Dean said as he put a mouth full of eggs in his mouth.

"Shut up pretty boy your just jealous angel face isn't in your bed." Meg replied as she got red in the face and took another bite out of her toast.

Dean got read in the face and gave her a dirty look. Cas started laughing and Sam looked over at her, "Guys before me and Dean leave for our hunt we have to talk about how were gonna ice or help Crowley" Sam said

Dean and Sam know he's after Meg. The plan that Sam and Dean came up with is to use Meg as bait.

"No." Cas said sternly as he got up out of his chair and put his dishes in the sink.

"Cas I know your worried but we can protect her...she won't be harmed." Dean said trying to be reassuring to Cas.

"I said no Dean." Cas said as he got up close to Dean

"Cas I have a say in what I'm going to do." Meg said calmly as she got in between Cas and Dean.

"No you don't, not when it comes to your safety. This is too dangerous." Cas replied as he cupped her face in his hands.

"Cas I need to do this..." Meg said as she pushed his hands off her face.

"I have to do this...That smarmy dick needs to pay for what he has done once and for all, and if I can help in beating his ass I'm going to do it"

Cas gave her an angry look and walked back into their room. Meg looked back and Sam and Dean

"I don't care what Cas says...I'm gonna do it."

Sam and Dean looked at each other "you sure Meg?" Sam asked with caution. "We were just asking..."

Meg smiled "I'm gonna do it, we have to get Crowley"

Meg then walked to the sink to wash some of the dishes and Dean came along and helped.

Later in the day Dean and Sam had left to go on there hunt. They were going to kill a bunch of shape shifters in Idaho who were taking over a town. As soon as Dean and Sam were out the door Cas went over to Meg and kissed her passionately.

"Oh-" Meg said when Cas stopped kissing her.

She blushed and smiled. Cas looked at her with a smile but his eyes softened and became sad.

"What's wrong Cas?" Meg asked with a sad look

"Don't be bait..." He said as he looked down at his feet

Her sorrow turned to anger.

"What's your problem? I can do what I want Cas. You don't own me. I can make my own decisions!" Meg said Angrily as she walked away from him.

She went to the fridge and got a beer.

"You shouldn't drink when your angry. Did you know as humans we can now not handle as many drinks because we have little tolerance-" Cas said trying to brake the subject of her being bait.

It was a failed attempt because while he was in mid sentence she broke in

"Shut the hell up Cas. Your so awkward and annoying! I don't care about my alcohol content. I don't care about these stupid facts your telling me. I don't care about you!" Meg screamed

Cas looked at her in shock, there were tears in his eyes. This is a time he wishes he had his wings so he could just fly away and hide from Meg, leave her and let her be. He would fly away and go to a quiet place he could think but now he couldn't. He was stuck as a human in this terrible world.

Meg looked at him and she knew he was hurt but for some reason she didn't feel like saying sorry because honestly, she didn't know what to say. She didn't mean to sound that harsh. It was just that every day he would just make random facts about how they are human now and how humans are_ "blah blah blah"_ Even though she knew it wasn't his fault it made her angry. That's just how Cas is, he doesn't mean to but sometimes he just tries to hard to be normal. instad of being normal it comes out as awkward and out of place. Since she couldn't find anything to say to him she just walked out of the room and went to her and Cas's room.

Soon after she left Cas got up and went outside and sat on the grass.

"What do I do wrong?" He whisperd to himself. "I'm trying to be normal."

He put his head in his knees and started to cry. _"Meg why? I love you so much. "_ he thought to himself as he continued to cry.

Meg was in their room and all she was doing was feeling bad for what she had said. She was laying on the bed.

"Damn it. I'm such a bitch." Meg said to herself.

She too was crying. She got up from the bed and stood against the door.

_"I have to go say something..."_ Meg thought to herself as she dried her tears.

Meg left the room and went around the place searching for Cas. She went outside and found him. He still had his head buried in his knees. The crying had stopped but she could tell he was still sort of whimpering.

"Cas?" Meg said softly. She has her hands in her pockets and she was hunkering her shoulders as she slowly walked over to him.

He wasn't answering so she went and sat down beside him and wrapped her arm around him and used the other to dig one of his hands out from under his knees and held it soothingly.

"Clarence...I'm sorry." She said as she started to brush his hair back.

Cas finally lifted his head up but he still wouldn't look at Meg.

"I'm sorry Cas." Meg said still looking at him.

"You shouldn't be sorry...Meg your right- I just- I'm so dumb. I screw everything up. I fell from heaven because I wasn't normal and now I can't even be normal as a mortal." Cas said.

He was still looking at the ground. Meg smiled

"Cas...I don't want you to be normal." Meg said.

He looked at her with a Confused look.

"Cas I'm not normal. Normal isn't fun. Cas we can never be normal. We're an x-demon and an x-angel. We're now mortals and yea it stinks but at least we have each other. I'm so sorry I snapped at you...that was my fault. I was being a bitch because I was just being a bitch. I don't know why, I just have those mood swings because of all these human emotions." Meg Replied as she kissed him on the lips.

"Are you sure?" Cas said with a slight smile

"Absolutely." Meg said with a smile

They both got up and went inside. While they were walking inside Cas stopped.

"oh and Meg...I just wanted to say that, even though I don't want you to be bait it's not my decision to decide it'ts yours. So whatever you decide I will agree to not argue." Cas reassured her with a smile

"thanks Clarence." Meg replied with a smile.

They finished walking back inside.

* * *

Okay listen up! whoever reads this story...Can you guys please start reviewing. Even if you didn't like it. Tell me why! Please Review! Even IM me! I don't bite :)

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

If people don't start reviewing I think I'm quitting this story :( PS: This Is a VERY short Chapter ENJOY!

* * *

Once Meg and Cas were inside Meg dragged Cas over to the T.V. Cas looked at her confused.

"Here, sit down." She said as she pointed to the couch. She started to walk away

"Where you going?" Cas asked pouting

"Cheer up Clarence I will be back!" Meg said with a smile

Cas sat down and crossed his arms. A few minutes later Meg came back in the room with a ton of blankets and pillows.

"A little help here angel face?" Meg asked.

Cas smiled and got up to go help her. He took some blankets out of her hands.

"Why did you bring all of these In here ?" Cas asked

"We're gonna cuddle." Meg said as she got red in the face and started to make a pallet on the floor against the couch.

"Cuddle?" Cas asked. "Meg. Last time I remembered you didn't like this...you said you wanted- uhm what is it called?"

Meg rolled her eyes as she putt another blanket on the floor.

"Stop being sarcastic Cas. It doesn't go well with you." Meg said smiling

"I thought you would like it?" Cas asked confused. He was sincerely trying to impress her.

"I like you the way you are cupcake." Meg said with a small kiss on the cheek.

Cas smiled and then got a silly grin on his face. Meg started giggling.

"Come on help me finish this pallet." She said as she brought him over to the stack of pillows.

They finished making the pallet and Meg walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a bunch of DVD's. Cas sat down on the pallet .

"So what do you wanna watch?" Meg asked Cas as she spread the movies out in front of him. He looked at them questionably

"These titles seem...very...disturbing." Cas said as he looked at her worriedly.

"What? You have never seen a horror movie?" Meg asked as she sat down beside him.

"No. I haven't" Cas replied with a smile

"Well were gonna watch one." Meg said with a kiss on the lips.

Cas smiled and blushed

"Okay angel face. I will put one in that's not to scary." Meg said with a laugh

She put in _"the purge"_

"What's it about?" Cas asked

"It's about cereal killers...Well kinda...It shouldn't be that Scary." Meg reassured him

"Okay. " Cas said as the movie started. "Why do you like horror movies ?" He asked

"Well to be honest; it kinda reminds me of when I was bad. And I kinda miss it." She confessed.

It was late afternoon, They were in the living room and the lights were out. They had a bunch of pillows plied up against the couch on there pallet. Meg was cuddled up against Cas.

The movie was now at a suspenseful moment and Meg noticed that Cas was clenching her tighter and tighter.

"Cas you okay?" Meg asked as she looked up at him

"Yes I'm fine...I just-" Cas said as he was interrupted by a jump scare and he nearly jumped to the roof.

"Cas!" Meg said as she started laughing uncontrollably

He was now red faced and he wouldn't make eye contact with her.

"Cas it's okay." Meg Said, she was still laughing. she went over and stratteld him while she cupped his face.

He looked up at her and smiled "I do t like this movie." He said

"I know you don't. " she said as she put her forehead against his. Meg looked into his eyes

"I love you Clarence." She said with a passionate kiss.

They kept kissing for a while, she ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed her.

"Meg." Cas whispered as this broke there kiss.

"What?" SHe asked

"I love you too. Forever." Cas replied and he laid down on the pallet on his back. She laid down next to him and put her head on his chest

"Forever?" She asked softly

"Forever." He replied with small kisses on her neck. He started to run his fingers through her hair.

Meg pulled the blanket on top of them. They both fell asleep together on the pallet. They held each others hands.

* * *

Please Review! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Meg and Cas had slept all through the night, the next morning she woke up to Cas, he was laying on top of her while kissing her neck softy. She opened her eyes sleepily.

"Cas." She said with a smile.

"Hey..." He said still kissing her neck.

"What do you want to do today?" He said with a kiss on the lips

"I don't know." She said as rolled off of her and she sat up.

She was rubbing her eyes "what do you want to do Clarence?" She asked with a smile

"I want to be with you today Meg." He said as he sat behind her with his arms around her waste.

She started to smile and kissed her from behind the neck.

"Come on angel face. What are you trying to do?" She asked as she spun around and straddled him.

"You want in my pants dummy?" She asked with a passionate kiss

"Not- well-uhm exactly?" Cas replied as he blushed

"What do you want?" She asked

"I- honestly- don't know. I just wanted to make you happy." Cas said with a smile

"Maybe you would like this..." She said as she took off his shirt revealing his surprising stunning runners body.

They laid down on the palette, She felt the bulge in his pants and grabbed it.

"Meg again?" He asked.

"No. Maybe later. But I am gonna do something" she said as she took off his boxers and started kissing his neck. He gasped.

"Meg what are you doing?" He asked too innocently

"I think you know what I'm doing." She said with a smile

She kissed his neck some more and then slowly kissed him all the way down to his genital area. she would make her way back to his neck afterwards. She could feel his chest, his muscles tense up and felt his skin against her lips.

"oh my-" he moaned

"You excited?" She asked seductively

She continued to kiss him back down and started kissing his penis

"I love you." He panted

"I love you too Clarence." She replied with more kisses to his genitals.

She started to move to his shaft and started to nip at it with her teeth. He started to moan.

"Meg. Oh-" he moaned

She began to rub it up and down. She then grabbed his balls and started to suck him. Cas started to moan and started to thrust his hips up and down a little.

"Meg I'm- oh- I'm-gonna cum." Cas grunted

Meg kept sucking on it, soon he came and it was all over her chest and in her mouth. They both sat Up then She swallowed it. It tasted awful but she did it to make him feel good. He kissed her right after. "I love you so much" he said once again.

She smiled and sunk into his chest, "you know I wouldn't do that unless I loved you." She replied.

All of a Sudden they heard a knock. "Who's here? Why would they knock?" Cas whispered

"Why the hell would I know?" Meg asked in a sassy tone

Cas putt his cloths back on and they both grabbed pistols and went up to the door. They couldn't see who was there.

"Who's there?" Meg yelled

"Someone important!" They heard a voice say

"We need to know your name!" Cas yelled

"Too bad." They heard a voice yell. they heard an explosion and Meg and Cas both got shot back. There was smoke everywhere and they couldn't find each other. They heard loud disguised voices.

"It's them!" They heard. "Bring them to the car." They heard another voice say

"Meg! Meg!" Cas screamed as he shot a few shots.

"Cas! Cas help! Clarence!" He heard meg scream in a panic, he could tell she was afraid. Cas heard her shooting her gun.

"Meg it's okay! Meg I'm here just listen to me it's gonna be okay meg- it's gonna-" Cas was trying to but somebody was kicking him trying to make him shut up and he lost his gun.

The people who had broke in now was grabbing there feet and dragging them across the floor outside. They still couldn't see anything

"Cas? Cas!" Meg was in a panic and she was screaming, she hated being helpless. "Get off me you son of a bitch!" Meg screamed as she began to kick. The people did not let go, Soon Cas felt someone tape his ankles together with packing tape. Cas fought to move but someone has already put a bag over his face and handcuffed his hands. He could still hear Meg screaming.

"Meg! It's okay stop struggling. It's going to be okay!" He yelled To her. He could tell she couldn't be far away and he could tell her screams were muffled. They must have put a bag over her face too.

Soon Cas smelt a funny smell and he got dizzy and started to get lightheaded. They must have threw some kind of toxic bomb to knock them out, it was working whatever it was. Meg has stopped screaming and Cas got worried. They were still being dragged then Cas felt somebody pick him up and throw Him in what he Believed to be a car. He passed out as the car took off.

Don't forget to read and review! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Meg woke up, she could barely see because it was pitch black. She was in a cell. There was a bit of light from the bars, it was all dark and damp brick cell. It wasn't small but it wasn't very big either. She whispered Cas's name. She didn't hear a sound and she felt tears develop in her eyes.

"Cas?" She yelled out of panic.

It was a dead silence and she felt her tears fall down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and breathed in and calmed down. "You can do this, find Cas and get the hell outta here" she said to herself. She got up and walked up to the bars. She looked in the light and noticed she was bleeding a little. Nothing major she just had minor scratches and minor bruises. She's guessing it came from the ride down here. She heard someone coming.

"Throw his holy ass in here!" She heard a British voice say. She knew whose voice it was, but how is it possible!? How! How did Crowley catch us!? He did escape from hell before it closed but how did he get them. She heard the footsteps come closer and she stood up tall in front of the bars holding onto them, Two men walked up to the bars one was holding Cas by there two arms.  
"Move bitch." a guard said as he opened the cell door and the other through Cas into the cell. Meg ran over and caught him. Meg was horrified, Cas was beat up and bloody, he had a knife wound in his thigh and he was bleeding from the mouth.

"Cas?" Meg said with tears in her eyes. She sat him down against the wall and started feeling his head and trying to look for any signs of life. He wasn't waking up and she didn't feel a heart beat.

"Cas? Clarence, oh god. Oh god. Please don't be dead. Please Cas I need you Cas. please..please" Meg was begging as tears kept falling. She was now baling her eyes out "Cas! Cas!" She screamed

She felt his heart again and this time she felt a heart beat. She felt some hope come into play, but even though he was alive his heart beat was still very faint and he kept loosing blood. She wiped her eyes.

Meg ran over to the bars and started screaming "you sons of bitches! Come help us! You sorry fuckers! Help!" Of course nobody came. She started to cry again and went and checked on Cas his heart was beating better now. She sighed in relief.

She took off his shirt and took off his pants, she tore some of his shirt off and wrapped it around his wound on his thigh the she wiped the blood from his mouth. It was the best she could do, he seemed to be okay everywhere else so She put her forehead against his and tears started streaming down her cheeks.

"Castiel...be okay." She whispered to him, even though she knew he probably couldn't hear her. She kissed his lips and cupped his face in her hands "I love you Cas." She said softly as she traced his face with her fingers. She closed her eyes

"Meg." She heard him whisper weakly.

She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Meg?" He said weakly once again. "Meg you here?" He asked as he opens his eyes.

"I'm here Cas. I'm right here." Meg replied, she was smiling because she was happy just to see him wake up.

"Meg. I love u." He said and he started to cry. "Meg don't go." He cried.

"Cas I'm here. Castiel, I'm here baby." She said as she cradled his face in her hands once more. She felt his tears come down.

"Meg don't let them hurt you" Cas said as Meg wiped some of his tears.

"Well they didn't. I'm here." Meg said as Cas finally started to calm down.

"Meg they did things. They thought I was still an angel." Cas said as he tried to get up but then winced at the pain and laid back on the wall.

"Take it easy" Meg said. "Why did they think you were still an angel?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. But at first they tried to stab me with an angel sword to get me to talk and the found out my grace didn't shine through, just my blood. They were so baffled on why I fell" Cas replied

"Do they know I'm not a demon anymore?" She asked

"I don't know." Cas replied. "I'm just glad your okay."

"They were just trying to get you angry" Meg said with a kiss on the cheek.

"I guess so." He said with an unsure tone

They heard a Guard come in; The guard went up to their cell.

"You guys eat this." The Guard commanded as he opened the door and laid two trays in front of them he left the cell and locked it back.

"Here drink this water" Meg said as she grabbed the bottle and put it up to his mouth.

"Thanks Meg." He said as he drunk it.

"Here" she said as she brought him his tray and her's. "eat mine to, I'm not hungry."

"No you're gonna eat." Cas said "this might be our only meal for days." He said

"Cas-" she said

"No eat it." Cas demanded

"Ugh, fine I will but only after I clean your wound." She said

She untied the cloth she had tied on his leg and she looked at it, it already looked infected. Cas winced in pain.

"Sorry" Meg apologized

"No it's okay, keep going. Do what you need to do" he replied

She poured some water on it and cleaned the dried blood from around the wound. It was about an inch deep. She tore a new pice of cloth and tied it around it.

"Come here." Cas said softly

Meg looked tired , she was bruised, bloody and she was most of all worried about him. They both had been through hell in just 24 hours. Hell Meg didn't even know what happened to her but Cas was stunned by the fact that she was determined to help him out and not even care about herself. He pulled her closer to him.

"Don't worry Im alright." He said softly. "As long as your here...I'm alright."

Meg buried her head in his chest and broke out into short sobs

"Sh- Meg- sweethe- hea- heart..." Cas whispered in a soft tone. he was trying ti get used to all this name calling

"I'm here...it's all gonna be okay. I'm gonna get you out of here." Cas replied with a kiss to her head. He inhaled her sent, even after all these problems and Loss of hope he could still close his eyes and think of happiness when he smelt her. He loved her more than Meg would ever know.

She was still sobbing. " you're getting _Us_ out of there. _us_." She said as she emphasized the word _us_.

"Okay Meg...okay" he replied even though he didn't mean both of them.

What meg didn't know was that Cas has made a Deal with Crowley, not a deal for his soul but a different deal.

If Crowley releases Meg then Cas will help Crowley with what he needs. Of course Crowley will erase Megs memory of Cas and erase anyone else's memory that had Cas in it because if they remember him they will search for him.

Despite what happens to himself; Cas wants More than anything for Meg to get out of here. Meg got those brushes and bloody cuts from Crowley. Crowley tortured her in front of Cas. Crowley erased her memory of the torture, Cas doesn't know why but he did.

The only reason Crowley made this deal is that it turns out that Crowley needs Cas to help him open back up the gates. Cas of course doesn't want to do this but that's the reason Crowley tortures Meg in front of Cas to make him agree. The only problem is that Crowley needs to get into Cas's deep memory to succeeded in getting the information he needs, But to do that Cas has to give full permission to Crowley to do so.

Cas is going to say yes to Crowley. Cas is worried because Crowley could kill meg but he believes that Crowley wont kill Meg because then Crowley knows Cas would refuse to let Crowley in his head. Meg was Crowley's only leverage over Cas.

He continued to stroke Meg's hair.

"Don't worry Meg." Cas said again to reassure her.

Meg was sitting between his legs and he has his arms around her waist.

"Don't let go of me." She said softly as she took his arms and wrapped them around her tighter, "please.." She begged softly. She put her hands over his. There were tears in her eyes. she turned her head to the side and snuggled up to the crook of his neck.

Cas realized that this might be the last time he would ever get to be with Meg for the rest of his life.

"Do you really love me Meg?" Cas asked as tears fell from his face and onto her hair. "I have to know Meg, please don't let this all be a lie. Please." Cas asked in short sobs

"I love you forever" Meg replied as she began to cry harder, she had begun to squeeze his hands tighter and tighter. "don't you ever think I don't love you."

"Ok- okay." Cad replied as tears were still falling from his cheeks. "I won't let go of you."

They both fell asleep.

* * *

Read and Review :)


End file.
